


Forgiveness by Fault

by StarDragon25



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: Acknowledging your mistakes and asking for forgiveness... may be a good way to help someone.





	

_“Why did you screw me over? This is all your fault, you traitor!”_

“No… this is not my fault,” Seiko quietly reminded herself. She was sitting on a bench on the school grounds. After she was expelled along with Izayoi and Ruruka, she decided to get away from everyone in order to think clearly. Thoughts were going in her head about the accident from earlier. First, the exams were ruined due to the judges eating sweets that contained laxatives and secondly, a massive dog broke into the auditorium, resulting in her and Rukura blowing the place up in a state of confusion.

Why did this happen to her? All she wanted to do was help. Just why?! Seiko always helped Ruruka and placed the needs of others ahead of her. She spent time preparing different substances for people and this was the thanks she gets after all this time?! She never wanted any of this to happen and yet, it did and she was blamed and expelled due to helping someone who she thought was her friend.

She clenched her hand into a fist. “ _Ruruka_ … _this_ _all_ _your_ _fault_. _You_ _asked_ _for_ _my_ _help_ _and_ _yet_ … _you_ _turned_ _your_ _back_ _on_ _me_ _after_ _a_ _simple_ _misunderstanding_ _happened_.” Her vision became cloudy and forced her to close her eyes as tears threatened to spill out. “ _I_ - _I_ _thought_ _we_ _were_ _friends_ , _but_ _I_ _guess_ _that_ _didn't_ _mean_ _anything_ _after_ _all_.” Seiko wiped a few tears with her sleeve she sniffed.

Her silent cries of sorrow continued as she didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching her at first. “Seiko Kimura,” a voice called out. The sudden voice startled her and she looked up. A young white haired male stood in front of her, a grim expression visible on his face. He looked familiar… wait, he was the guy who asked her for help earlier this week! Nagito Komaeda was his name, she remembered.

She watched the young male suddenly bow to her, which caught her off guard. “W-What are you doing?,” she asked. “I want to apologize for what happened today,” he responded. “I never meant for you to get expelled.” _“Expelled_? _Wait_ , _could_ _it_ _be_ _that_   _he_ _planted_ _the_ _bombs_ _in_ _the_ _auditorium_ _today?_ ” “Umm… are you the one who planted the bomb in the auditorium?,” she asked him. Komaeda raised his head as he looked her in the eye, hiding  no shame. “I am,” he calmly responded. “W-Why? That's dangerous, people could've been seriously injured or worse-”  
Her outburst was stopped as he softly chuckles.

“I apologize for my inappropriate response. I suppose an explanation is needed. You see, my classmates were nervous about demonstrating their talents to the whole world. He paused for a short moment and then resumed. “You see, inspiring people is one of many reasons Hope’s Peak Academy is famously known for. It wouldn't do the school any good if it's students weren't confident in themselves and their abilities. “They needed… hope, not stress and pressure.” Nagito placed a hand on his chest. “I tried to convince Ms. Yukizome to reconsider the exam until everyone felt ready to take it. Of course that didn't happen and I had to take matters into my own hands and well…. you know the rest.”

Seiko was having a difficult processing the information he just gave. In reality, this was his fault, not hers, correct? Then why was she not mad at him, enraged for playing a major part in her expulsion. “If you're mad at me, go ahead. Trash like me deserves to be punished for ruining the lives of others, especially one of an Ultimate like yourself.” The look in his eyes were filled with emotions that she herself personally knew too well. Guilt, sadness, doubt, and other feelings she has experienced throughout her whole life. She understood his reason for helping his classmates. Although it was done in a crazy way, it was meant to help them, Seiko understood that better than anyone else.

She mentally sighed to herself as she stood up. Nagito expected her to slap him and yell at him for causing so much unnecessary trouble. He did not expect her to bow her head at him. “I forgive your actions. You wanted to help your friends, I understand that, assisting others is a pleasant experience and comes with many rewards.” A confused expression appeared on his face. “Apologizing to me is not necessary. Besides, you should be mad at me, after all, I did end your school career at this academy.” A sad smile form on his lips. “I really am trash after all.” He felt a hand touch his shoulder as she gave him reassuring look that she tried to muster.

With the remaining confidence left in her, Seiko spoke again. “As I stated earlier, I understand the feeling to help people, especially those closest to you.” She casted her eyes downward. So, please… do not drown yourself in this, it will not lead to anywhere but confusion.” Kimura pulled her hand off his shoulder. “I must be leaving now, I don't want to get into more trouble today. Farewell, Komaeda-kun.” She politely bowed and walked away. Nagito remained still as he watched her leave. “ _As_ _expected_ _of_ _an_ _Ultimate_ , _she_ _inspires_ _hope_ _in_ _others_ _without_ _realizing_ _it._ ” He smiled as he himself began leaving campus.

 

 

 


End file.
